One Hell of a week
by Lucie9753
Summary: An assassin ends up in Hell after a job gone wrong and Lucifer needs her particular skills to help solve a mystery of damned souls vanishing in Hell.
1. Chapter 1

One Hell of a week

CHAPTER #1

Pit pat, pit pat, pit pat…

The rhythmic drops roll off the metal roof and hit the dusty concrete floor of this smelly abandoned loft. Thunder reverberates through the walls and lightening illuminates the scene. I watch the shimmering street lights bounce off the wet moving asphalt, eyes fixated to a door four stories down. I see everything, hear everything, sense everything bustling around me. Muddy yellow taxis moved sluggishly through the dirty puddles and people stroll by not knowing they pass in front of my line of sight. Paralleling my breaths with the raindrops I sit in wait, breathing in the humid air, feeling the dampness on my arms. The red milk carton I've been sitting on for the last hour is beginning to leave diamond shape marks on my butt and its getting on my nerves. I hold the rifle steady against the white pealing windowsill and mutter silently in irritation.

"When is this mother fucker gonna finish his God damn sandwich and leave?"

As if the Man upstairs, or the Asshole downstairs heard me, the fat cat in a suit two sizes too small with mustard stains on his tie, steps out onto the dirty damp pavement. The bells on the door ring, deafening in that moment where I only see him. One breath in, line it up, breath out and pull the trigger. The bells on the door no longer rings, but the ringing doesn't stop, the high pitch shrieks reverberate against the cold steel and hard walls of the loft. I walk back and observe my work, as if I were an artist finished with a masterpiece. He lays slumped, face down drowning in a murky puddle, the river of red begins to gush and flow from the back of his head. The swarm begins to form and I watch on, disassembling the thing that caused this panic. I run my hands over the grooves and corners, feeling and breaking it down into something so small you would never suspect there to be anything in the bag. I walk out of this room, like so many times before, leaving nothing but boot prints on the dust covered floor. I smirk, knowing how big of a price the Russians had on this poor bastard's head, and it was all for me. A smirk turning into a full-on smile but it disappears as soon as my foot hit the last step of the stairs and I already knew what was going to happen. A blue aluminum baseball bat swings above my head, it goes through the drywall sending white dust everywhere. I catch the glint of a sizeable knife and before the blade gets to me a fist comes into contact with my face. It's a shock but I move to redirect the blades course from my gut into the back of baseball bat guy. The familiar slicing sound goes through my mind, all the way through, straight to the kidney, ouch. I can feel the blood rundown my face, I can already feel that one of my two front teeth are cracked and I taste the blood in my mouth. A third, this one already has the silver barrel pointed at my head, grabbing the now shish-kabobbed guy I run at the gun toting asshole and he gets three shots into his buddy and one pierces me, midthigh, hitting the bone. I yank the knife out, and stick it right in the money spot. Tearing it all the way through, his throat gurgles and bubbles, spit and blood leak out of his mouth and he falls to the floor. A snarl of Russian curses come from the last man standing, and I hear the whistle of the baseball bat come towards me. I throw up my left arm before it hit my face and deflect it. But I can feel that one of the bones in my arm is broken and the throbbing is excruciating. A strong hand pulls my shoulder back and a thin blade enters my side, right where it counts. The guy back away to retrieve the bat but before he got to it I pull out out the blade and crush my hand against the wound to stop the bleeding. Bad thing for him, I'm good with these pesky little shits too. Flipping the knife around I throw it right into his right eye, straight into the brain and he drops like a sack of potatoes.

"Son of a bitch, that was a long blade" I say through bloody gritted teeth, the small 3 inch cut is leaking blood down the side of my body and no matter how hard I press it won't stop the flow.

I can already feel the internal bleeding, I fall to the floor and my leg bends the wrong way and my head hits the cold ground, I cry out. The sharp ringing in my head stops and I begin to hear the familiar sound of the hard heal patent Italian leather shoes echo across the floor. And He is in the door way. I feel the warm trickle of blood escape my mouth and I smile with red teeth at my very own Russian benefactor.

"I knew it, I fucking knew it was going to be you" I said the words, curling my lips into a shit eating grin.

"Well Anastasia, it was quite a tantalizing offer wouldn't you think? I mean a million, hard cash for a simple oversized politician was a little too good to pass up now wouldn't you think? I know the Yakuza made you an offer to take me out after this job for something around, hmmmmm what was it? Almost 35 million?" his thick Russian accent laced his words, heavy with venom and bitterness. He walks forward and kneels in front of me, those cold grey eyes devoid of life. He grins with faded thin lips, so I decided to give them some color. I spit at him, drops of crimson dot his porcelain face and he rears back in disgust. He takes his pocket square out of his jacket and wipes his face. He walked over and dug his heal into the bullet wound in my thigh and I grit my teeth so hard I hear a tooth crack.

"Well my darling, it was nice doing business with you. I was going to give you a quick death, but I changed my mind." He finally takes his heel off the wound and steps away. Turning his back, those few seconds gave me enough time to reach for that gun in the now dead, hand of my previous opponent.

"Hey, Alexander! One last thing you communist piece of shit!" I spat out, I swing my arm around and lined it right up, right in between the eyes when he turns around. He hangs his head and takes a deep breath and turns.

"What is it bitch…." Hahaha yeah that's right, what was that? A nice round hole, right in between those steely eyes. I let my hand drop and he falls to the ground with a thump. I feel the cold weight of the gun, it gets heavier and heavier, I feel the blood begin to pool around me. I let my head back and I smile, staring at the ceiling, I listen the hustle and bustle of New York for one last time. Oh well, 20 years of this shit is enough for me, I'm too tiered and have too much blood on my hands. I'm worn out from the pain. I smile, knowing that its finally over, all the sleepless nights, all the wounds. The hazy tunnel appears and I embrace it. But then I then hear a soft flutter of wings, the pushing of dust around me. Soft black wings, smooth and warm feathers envelope me. I try to keep my eyes open, try to see what it is. And a silky deep voice reverberates through my mind.

"It's alright dear, close your eyes, there is nothing left for you to see in this world"

And with that reassurance I drift off into an endless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER #2

The familiar creek of a shitty box spring bed screeches in my ears and wakes me up from my drugged sleep. Stretching my limbs, I let out a happy sigh, content considering I don't think I have slept that well in what? 15 years it seems. Lazy orange light filtered into the room, through torn…. Curtains? I open my eyes wide and notice the room I just slept in, is decrepit, the walls are stained with brown and red circles that splatter up the wall and onto the ceiling, crusty and dry. There is one light bulb hangin from a thin wire, and I glows dimly with little flashes of sudden light. The ground is littered with trash, burn pieces of paper, hair and is that... a cut off finger? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Grasping on what I last remembered I jump out of the old bed, which turns out to just be a thin mattress on a wire frame with just a dirty pillow. Looking around the room, spinning in a whirl wind taking in the sight, the smell of burning hair and old blood. And it comes all crashing down…..

"I died… I died… Where in the hell am I?

Just as I muttered those words, there was a polite knock on the splintered door. Barefoot, I cautiously approach the door, looking for some kind of weapon in the room, I take a broom and snap of the end with my foot. I take hold of the cold metal knob and turn, cracking it open just a bit to reveal a well-dressed man. Very tall, with raven black hair a chiseled face, straight jaw and nose. A slight stubble evenly covers his chin and cheeks and his charcoal colored eyes were staring at me, his stance is still and his arms are behind his back.

"Hello Miss Hawthorne" A clipped British accent rings from his lips. He stands waiting for my response, but I just stare at him, he seems vaguely familiar in a way. He swallows and opens his lips again to speak, but I give my response.

"Anastasia" I say

"Excuse me?" he said with a hint of confusion

"Call me Anastasia"

"You remember your name?" he said with disbelief

"Why the fuck would I not remember my name, and who in the hell are you and where the fuck are we?" I declare with clear irritation. I open the door wider and now fully see him. Wow this guy is a stunner, the suit is tight and well-tailored, revealing his preferred assets. I give him a one quick up and down, cracking a smirk. He looks down, noticing my interest and gives a cough and a smile.

"My dear Anastasia, you are in Hell" stating it with such absolution and belief that it gave me a little time to absorb but I didn't doubt it.

"Well that makes sense, after all I am…. Or was an assassin so that's no surprise" He looked at me with a sober face, just for a moment. Was it possible that I saw a little bit of guilt and sadness, was that emotion even possible for the king of Hell?

"And as for me love, I am Lucifer. Fallen angel and ruler over Hell" he said with a Cheshire cat grin revealing white pearly teeth.

"But what honestly surprises me, is that you remember your name, every damn person that comes to Hell has no memory of who they are or how they died." Looking at me dead in the eye

"Ok, so let me get this straight. I died, I'm now in Hell, and you are the king of Hell? Just making sure I got this right"

"Yes love, you do have it right. And again, I have no clue as to why you remember your name" he says shaking his head and blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"Well your shit out of luck, because I have no fucking clue."

"Thank you for stating the obvious my dear" he said and he steps through the door scrunching up his nose and observes the room.

For the King of Hell he can be a little of a good two shoes pompous ass, not what I was imagining. No horns, or forked tail, he should be holding a flaming pitchfork and have glowing red eyes. But everything isn't as it seems. I continued to stare at him as he looked around my room and he walked over to the finger and kicked it under the bed. He turned around and saw I was staring.

"What is it dear? A little surprised to see no horns or hoofed feet? Have to blame the Greeks for that part. But don't worry love, I'm still good ole Lucifer and always feeling devilishly mischief" As he said he got right in front of me wearing a big grin and looked into my eyes. I just raised an eyebrow and backed up three steps and diverted to apparent sexual conversation.

"Okay, so, what happens now, am I just going to stay in these cloths forever and work in the flaming pits full of damned souls and demons?" Looking down to my tattered and bloody clothes from the fight I had with those Russian bastards.

"Well everyone becomes a slave to the many demons that live-in Hell, be it a servant, worker, assistant or prostitute for them to sell and hustle. But, you, you are special to me and could serve me very very special way." He said with narrowing eyes and hinting eyebrows.

"Excuse me?! I don't serve anyone in that way, I don't believe that will be happening here and anytime in the future." I said and leaned back on my left leg and crossed my arms and put a damn good look on my face.

"Ummm… My dear, I don't believe that's how it happens here. I'm Lucifer, I control you, I own you, you do as I command. So, when I tell you to do something, you do as I say!" his voice sounded a little lower and I swear I saw a red glint in his eye, but what he's asking still won't happen.

"Yeah, no this isn't going to happen Lucifer. I know I'm Hell and all but this isn't going to work out" staying put and looking at him, sizing him up. He just stood there, a look of disbelief and confusion plastered to his face, his mouth kept opening to make words but nothing come out. Raising my eyebrows, now waiting for his response.

"Alright, as you wish" He said as he runs a hand across his face and scratches his stubble.

"But for you to know I wasn't suggesting for you to be my personal sex slave, but the job position stays open if you are interested." He said with a grin

"But I have a job for you and I believe if you remember the skills you possessed in your past life it will come in handy for what is in store." He huffed out and looked at me. I gave it a little consideration, nodded my head and twisted my lips in consultation.

"Alright, I guess I have no other place to go since I'm stuck here"

"Excellent!" he said with excitement, he gave a little clap of joy.

"Now let's get you out of these cloths" he said and with a snap of his fingers cloths appeared on the bed in a flash. I nodded my head, approving. He looked back to me in waiting.

"You mind?"

He just stood there, cow eyed and there was a little pause

"If I must, then alright" he huffed and he steps out of the room and closes the door but still leaves a crack. I don't care as long it isn't full frontal nudity in front of this sex maniac. Throwing off the blood-stained cloths and letting them drop to the ground. My body aches, as it always has, every bullet dug out, every knife wound sown and broken bone re-set, a little bit of the pain stays, forever. I could feel his eyes on my back, and I knew he was looking at the various mix of tattoos and scars. Scars that came from carful and meticulous carving. Gotta give a shout out to the Mexican cartel for that one, bastards. Some nights I wake up, sweeting, dreaming of those nights, countless nights of being slowly carved, tortured, sliced by thin fine blade. They would make detailed patterns, in my case a skull and dagger, so if you survived and healed, you would be an example of what the cartel can do to people that get on their bad side. I stopped dealing with those guys after the MOB in Miami payed me to look into them. Sometimes being a soldier of fortune can bring some unfortunate shit. I pull on the thick jeans, and cotton shirt and wince at that familiar pop in my right shoulder, that one I could never get that bullet fracments out of. Lace up the thick heeled boots. I open the door and Lucifer is still staring at me.

"The Mexican cartel huh…" he said

"Yup, those bastards sure know how to use a knife" I said with a shrug

"Such a shame for that to happen on such a beautiful body" he said with a raised eyes brow and a grin. This guys is handsome but God almighty he just doesn't stop.

"Yeah anyway, ummm… where is this job of yours?" I said with a raised eyebrow and dismissive tone.

He, again held such a look of confusion and bewilderment he just stared.

"Are you going to do that every time I talk to you?" I said

"So very sorry, it is extremely impolite for me to do that to such a gorgeous woman." He said flashing a smile

"I'm just not use to having to deal with someone who I have no control over." Saying it as if the words themselves tasted odd in his mouth. We begin to walk down the creaky wooden stairs and jump over the steps that have holes in them. We pass people huddled in corners not even daring to look our way, almost shaking in fear or staying so still they look dead. Lucifer didn't give them so much as a glance or even acknowledged them in any matter.

"Again, why do you think you own me, is it just because you are the king of Hell"

"Yes love, everyone and everything in Hell is mine" he said with a huff

"I bring people in, I take them out, I regulate everything"

"What do me you take them out? I thought once you got to Hell you stayed there, well I mean that what the Bible said."

"Yes, yes the Bible, the book of truth from God and written by men who have never even met Jesus, let alone those who wrote it were some of the biggest sinners out there. Love, if you would like to read the real one I have a copy from Dad himself but it's a tad old." He said with such a boring tone as we reached the bottom of the steps.

"To tell you the truth, it's an awful book. It bans all of the fun things in life, all of the devilishly fun and sinful things in life." He said this and swept his eyes down my body. I just gave him a raised eyebrow and a huff. He continued to smile but it quickly disappeared as he realized I wasn't in the mood to play.

He gave a cough and continued

"Well we are first headed to a quick meeting, just to get you up to speed of what happens in Hell." We walked out of the building and the sky is a muddy brown reddish cloudy color. The air was thicker with the smell of burning flesh and smoke permeated the air. I just stood, shocked and observed the area around me, looking at….everything. The almost naked and cowering people that scuttled across the filthy and cracked street with rivers or muddy yellow water running into the storm drains. They were all cut up and bruised, limping along with their head and eyes cast down. And those, those things, those demons. Small ones, big one's skinny and lanky or obese and slobbering. With opaque almost see through yellow, red scabbed skin, and teeth hanging outside of their mouth and claws that glinted in the flickering street lamps. I see ones huddled in the shadows, glowing eyes and guttural screams and groans coming from alleyways. Some demons walked alone, or I should say crawled alone. Some had humans tied up, chained like animals with big iron collars and shackles, they were pulled by a rope or chain and some weren't keeping up and were simply dragging on the ground, leaving a trail of blood on the ground. them by a rope. I turn around to look at the building we had just come from and was horrified, a quarter of the building was gone. Almost all the windows were broken and jagged and it had and red brown color to it, just like the sky had tainted it somehow. Lucifer was waiting on the street corner and had the door of a parked black Austin martin with the top down, waiting for me, not saying anything and just looked at me.

"You alright Love?"

"Yeah" as I stare at Hell for the first time

I took one last look at the hellish city scene and internally shuttered as I got into the car. Sliding onto nice red velvet and leather seats, Lucifer closed the door carefully and skipped gleefully to the other side of the car. He got in and started up the car and it growled like a lion, he grasped the wheel and sped away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As the city disappeared, the car began to climb up a small mountain that over looked what turned out to be the city surrounding it. Miles and miles of buildings and dirty streets, I couldn't even the end of it.  
"So, who is the person we are meeting with? What do they do? Who do they know?, What do they want?" I asked in a monotone voice, almost like a recorder after all the years of repeating it.

"Why the bloody Hell does it matter to you?" Lucifer replied with an iffy tone.

"Because it's my job, it concerns me with what I do, and I need to know." I turned to him, showing I was being serious

"Well, if you must know, I am meeting with the Seven Angles." He said through gritted teeth. He looked to me for a response or verification but that statement just mind fucked me completely.

"Yes love, pick your mouth up off the floor, angles can come to Hell. Even though I loathe and cringe every time I see my white winged brethren, it is necessary for them to be here and discuss certain matters with me."

"What matters would angle like to discuss in Hell, and with you?" I said in a tone of disbelief

"Well my dear, for you to have only been here, oh let's see an hour, 34 minutes and 14 seconds you have an awful lot of questions." He said and continued to look forward as we rounded a tight corner around a steep cliff. I held my breath as I peeked over the side of the car and looked at the almost 300 foot drop and squeezed my eyes shut. God, I despise heights, I never use to go above the 5th floor of any building for a while.

"Are you being serious right now love? You… of all people afraid of heights. You were tortured by the cartel, and shot dead by the Russian MOB ring leader. If it weren't for you my dear, a lot of those bastards would still be on alive side and not here"

"You mean to say that Alexander, is here?" just as I said that he rounded another tight corner. I growled in clear irritation, and skootched my way closer to Lucifer, touching is leg with mine. And saw that he noticed and sped the car up for the next turn.

"Aghh! Lucifer please, for the love of all Gods, please slow, just slow around the corners"

"Oh!? So, you like it slow huh love? Well ill keep that in the back of my mind for future reference." He said and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Forget about it, I prefer imminent death" and go to move away and to lean on the door.

"Ah okay, alright love. I'll go slow, I'll go slow." So, I stay put and noticed how much of an influence I had on him. Hmmm who's listening to who now, huh. He slowed the martin for the next corner and continued

"Any way,…Alexander is indeed in Hell, I was waiting for him for a while, and he was on the what I like to call the "real filthy git" list. He was pretty close on the top ten, but as I said you do a damn good job of sending them here." Saying it with an air of appreciation and respect. He went on.

"Course, love, they don't remember how they died but I get to see everything that happened to them. And my personal favorite was one, oh I'd say 8 years ago, a member of the Yakuza that happened to be on that specific list, you do know he was complete and whole when he got here….."

"Ah yes I know who you are talking about, Takeo was his name. To tell you the truth it was the Yakuza themselves that sent me to deal with him. He was causing too much trouble, came from a very influential and powerful family and the Yakuza didn't know how to get around it without drawing attention. Little fucker was going around and charging for so called protection and collecting the money for himself, then they found he had his own dog fighting ring going on as a side job and whiffs of a coup against the current leader was going around. So, 20 million to take care of him and get rid of the body sounded like a good price."

"And that's when I noticed you love" he said with a soft tone. And I turned to look at him questioningly. He got a little flustered and continued

"Well I mean… ughhmm…. You skills with a knife I mean, you really know how to use a knife that is." He sputtered out and looked dead straight onto the road and gulped a little bit.

"Yeah, well it's a very useful gift to have when you need to get rid of a body and make it into very small cans of dog food. And that so called dog food was sent to his own fighting ring."

"Bloody fucker had it coming to him though, he deserved it" He said as we approached the top of the mountain and I began to see some tall and thick walls surrounding a small town, and a large iron rusted gate hung crooked at the entrance.

"What do you mean he deserved it, you're Lucifer. You don't care, you just torture and make people suffer" I said with a guessing air around it.

"My love, you don't seem to get me yet. I'm nothing like what the Bible portrays me, considering none of those bloody bastards that wrote it never even met me. I punish people who deserve it, I bring justice to those who escaped it while they were alive. Those who did bad, and I mean truly bad things are sent here so they get what's coming" he said with passion, something that….really powered him, that meant something.

"So…. I'm a really bad person then." I mean yeah, I cut up people and fed them to dogs for money, but I didn't want them dead, just for the money. Girls gotta eat.

"Well….ummm…..." He said and the answer escaped him, but we rolled up to the iron gates and he flicked his hand and they creaked open and he pushed the martin through. I looked back and saw that the gate was closed by a small, scrawny demon, skinny chicken legs, big belly, it was thin around the chest and the ribs showed, eyes bulged out in a cartoonish way. The skin was a thin yellow color and it had long hanging claws. As I continued to look back it notices and hissed at me. I turned right around and tried not to stare at any other ungodly creature that we passed. I whispered to Lucifer as if they would hear me.

"So… what is this place, and why aren't there any human here? And why do those things look different than the ones back at the city." I said, the words reverberated out of me as the road turned to cobblestone and the ride was much bumpier than it was on the way up.

"This is where Hell began, the one I created when Dad threw me down here. It's the oldest part of Hell and thus it has the oldest demons who have no need of humans, only maybe for the occasional meal or sport considering how many they have hunted and eaten whilst they were young."

"Ah I see, so they won't try and hurt me then since I'm with you, right?" The question was asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"Well if you were a regular human then yes, they have no sympathy for anything. They are gluttonous till the point of bursting. But they have been here as long as I have and most likely know the more about the murmurs and whispers of Hell than I do. If you need to know about a rumor, you can ask them. That is, they will most likely ask for some kind of payment and it's not always easy to dish out whatever they ask for." He says as he shifts uneasily in his seat.

"And no, they won't bother you, they will know who you are, but I don't guarantee the finality of it. Some are more like rabid animals and don't have a cognitive thought within them." Ending the last part with a frustrated growl. Must've caused him problems in the past.

"Fantastic" I breathed out, trying to pile that word with as much teenage sarcasm as possible.

Lucifer looked over at me with a shit eating grin from ear to ear and stayed silent for once.

The thin narrow alleyways he drove us through finally opened up to a gigantic decrepit and crumbling castle. The style looked like one from the medieval ages, round defensive corners, the high thick walls with stones missing revealing giant gaps and towering ever so thin towers. Just sitting right in the middle of the old city.

"Ah, home sweet home" he said with a glittering smile

Easing up to the front defensive iron gate, it suddenly receded into the wall whilst the wooden doors opened behind it and let the martin roll through. As we passed the main gate I saw that it opened up to a gigantic courtyard. The tires crunched over white gravel and we made our way to the center on the court yard. But everything within the castle was gorgeous. Stained glass windows, detailed stone carvings and small, well cut areas of green grass with rose bushes. The air within the castle seemed cleaner, the air less foggy and dark. It was so well taken care of, very pristine and clean. I could see in Lucifer's eyes that this was truly home. His face was less guarded and his body was more relaxed. The brakes squeaked ever so lightly and the car came to a stop. I looked around at the castle in all its beauty considering its smack dab in the middle of Hell, it should be decrepit like the outside. Unless that's how Lucifer wanted Hell to see it as.

Lucifer reaches for his door but I stop him with a question

"Why Medieval? Why this time period of architecture and style to build your house." If you could call it a house.

"What do you mean love?"

"Why not Greek, renaissance, or imperial, what is it about this style that is special to you?"

"Who do you think brought the Roman empire to their knees, who brought Europe away from advancing and plunged them into the "Dark ages" as you humans love to say" he said with such pride.

"I made this era of suffering. I slipped away from Hell for a bit and stayed flip side for so long I caused quite ruckus that Dad notice and sent my ass back" With a tone of longing.

"It reminds me of all the fun times, had quite a many castles while in Europe. And quite a many queens and mistresses to go along with those castles. So many rooms to have fun in, almost one for every day of the year. And if I remember correctly this castle has, oh I'd say 400 rooms. All you have to do is pick one Love." Wiggling his eye brows at me, he leaned over and stared with a smile that hid a certain intent.

"Well ill be sleeping in one room for the whole year and the rest of eternity thank you very much." I slip out of the car and he shakes his head and smiles,

"Very well then, if you'd like to stay in one room, it'll be a burden I will bare for you." and slides out of his side of the martin. Both or our feet crunch across the gravel and make our way to the giant wooden doors at the end of the court yard.

"You are one tough cookie my dear Anastasia, most people beg and wallow at my feet with so much as a glance from me."

"I'm not most people." I stop at the steps before we head through the doors and look at him and he stops as well. Mirroring his body to mine, I could see that he was not letting this go.

"That's why you interest me so much Love, you are something I have never really seen or experienced before and it's frustrating in so many different ways. And I intend to solve my frustration." He said with a very ravenous look in his eyes and swept them over my body. Oh boy, this guy is a trip, he just doesn't stop. Hmmm maybe a little tease won't hurt, after all who gets to say they sexually frustrate the Devil. So, I lean in, real close and he suddenly goes very still. I let my breath brush against his neck and I saw that he gave a slight shiver. I put my lips as close as I can to his ear and whisper ever so softly.

"Well this puzzle you find ever so frustration is just waiting to be solved, and you really should not keep it waiting". I grinned like a fiend, it was exhilarating. Never before had I met a man who gave me the sense of giddiness, now I feel like the lion grinning at the prey before I pounce. I could feel Lucifer smirk and he went to go move his hand to my waist but paused and cursed under his breath.

"Bloody bastards, always fashionably early to ruin the party. Sorry Love this pleasurable situation will have to unfortunately and torturously wait." He turned away from me. Wow, now that is some control, well considering that he is the Devil he does have a lot of time to practice. I look to where he began to walk, hands in his pockets he struts up to the middle of the courtyard and waits. A column of white blue light suddenly filters down.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

With a sudden clap of thunder and flash of lightning there stood seven men surrounded by light…. With wings? Those must be the Angels Lucifer was talking about.

"Welcome Brothers, so good to see you once again." That greeting was dripping in sarcasm and loathing. But they took it as a welcome none the less.

"It is as well, good to see you too Lucifer." Said one of the Angles, he stood in front of the group and had a very aged look to him, unlike the rest who looked younger than I did. I walked down the steps to get a better look at them. They were by all words, beautiful, smooth and tanned skin, muscles toned and defined long flowing hair and they had a glow around them. They wore nothing more than a white robe around their waist except for the one who greeted Lucifer first. He wore a full-length toga robe. And unlike the others this angel appeared older, longer greying hair and wrinkled skin, he carried nothing in his hands. All the others carried an item, be it a sword, a book, a horn or a shield. They noticed me walking down the steps and the oldest looking one turned to me and smiled with joy.

"Lucifer, I do not think you introduced your friend. What is your name my child?" his voice had a calm tone, but he did not give off that heavenly glow like the rest of the angels. I made my way over to Lucifer, he seemed a little unsettled. So, I put myself next to him, I stood closer than what a normal person would, but not close enough to touch him. That seemed to untense his shoulders.

"I am Anastastia Hawthorne, and might I ask who you might be?" I said it in the most respecting tone possible and in no way, did I want to disrespect an Angel, I wasn't religious but these guys looked like they could do some serious damage if they wanted to. Right as I finished the sentence I could hear lucifer drawn in a breath and tensed up. But the Angel's smile only broadened and he replied.

"My name is Remiel, Angel of the lord, watcher of souls and bringer of hope. And these are my brothers." He turned and started from the far left.

"This is Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Sariel and Gabriel"

"Including you, one Angel for every day of the week then, if I'm correct?"

You are indeed child, you have an extensive knowledge for not being the religious type. I have a feeling your soul is older than your age by three-fold" he turns to Lucifer and his smile slips away and asks

"What is your business with her, she is not the usual human that walks these plains. There is something about her that is….. different" He gave a raised eye brow with the end of his question and gave a suspicious glance to me. What the hell is that look for old man. I felt lucifer tense up and he shifted ever so slightly from one foot to the other. Touching me with the side of his body in an almost possessive way. Ughhh….. men.

But I stood my ground and replied before Lucifer could say anything.

"He has asked for my aid, the skills that I gained while alive could be of use to him." I gave the vaguest answer possible, and the angel chewed on it for a second. His eyes slanted and he looked at me.

"And what would those skills be my child?" that sentence ringed through my ears, and drowned everything else out.

I could feel his words in my head, I wanted to tell him more, I wanted to tell him everything about my life, every single detail. I could feel his eyes boring into mine, prying my brain open from the inside. I wanted to bow down onto my knees and spill every single secret I have ever held to him. But I could feel that nagging sense, there was something wrong, something not right, there is something off about this one. The soft whispers in my head swirled around, prodding me on to tell him why, why, why. It almost sounded like a cacophony of voices. But then Lucifer nudged me and grabbed my hand behind my back and intertwined his fingers with mine and gave me a mental breath to think clearly. I collected myself and let my face drop the smile, my eyes turned steely and my poker face was plastered on. And in a chillingly cold and monotone voice I replied.

"I do bad things to people who deserve it, and I'll do even worse things to people who push me too far." Remiel's face did not change but I noticed that the six other angels snapped their heads over to look at me. Lucifer, gave a smirk and let out a breath and took over the silence.

"Shall we go inside and discuss matters?"

"Yes, I believe that is a wonderful idea Lucifer" said Remiel all the while still looking at me. I stood my ground and we had a staring contest. But I finally broke my line of sight when lucifer put his arm around my waist and gestured for the angles to go inside. Remiel grinned and I hated him for that. He leads the group of angels inside and Lucifer and I walked behind them. He loosened his arm around my waist just as they passed the doors he pulls me to the side and pushes me against the wall and puts his hands to the side of me and growls at me.

"What the hell was that Anastasia! You should never challenge an angel, never. Especially Remiel."

"He was in my head, I could feel him trying to break me. What ese could I do! He was being a bit of a dick too"

"You heard him, the voices, you heard them in your head?"

"Yes! If it weren't for you nudging me, I would have never broken out of whatever was going on if my head" After I said that he just stared, His rage was gone and a look of wonder and awe was on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I apologize, I just would have never thought of him doing that to you. I should have guessed he was going to do that. But… how did you stop; how did you push him out?"

"So your telling me he was actually poking around in my head? Why the flying fuck would an angel do that?"

"I'll tell you later. But yes, it's one of his most annoying attributes and skills, but it took me centuries to completely block him out, but how did you…."

"I just did what I always did, I've dealt with a few assholes like him before. You can't give them a point of leverage for them to twist around and point it at you. Never give them something that they can use against you. You know what they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul, so make it look like a mirror." He had a smile on his face that stretched from eyes to ear and just looked at me. That smile, was one I have yet to see on him, he had this air of amazement.

"What?!"

"You are one amazing woman." He started leaning his head down and lowered his hands to my hips and back, but then….

"Lucifer, do you intend to keep us waiting, there are important matter to discuss."

"Yes, I know Remiel, I'm coming!" He said with a frustrated growl.

"Really…. You're coming… right now" and glanced down at his crotch, with a grin

"Wow I didn't know I had that effect on you Lucifer, I would have thought you'd have a little more self-control after all this time." and I laughed, an honest good belly laugh. I don't think I've done that for what feels like a millennia.

"Oh, you do, Love, you do. But unfortunately, that's not happening at the moment. And I do intend to show you all the control I have gained over the years." And he continued to smile, making the corners of his eyes crease and showed that he had some slight dimples. Damn was this man charming or what, who would have thought it was possible to fall for the Devil. He leaded back and let me from the wall and allowed me to walk through the doors first.

But then he suddenly grabbed around my waist and held tight, digging his fingers into my hips and whispered in my ear

"I do intend to whole heartedly continue what was about to happen later on. And now it's my turn to tease my Love" And nibbled and sucked on my ear before he let me go and we walked into the room where the angels where. It turned into a giant 3 story open library with books that went all the way to the ceiling. A giant fire roared in the fire place at the end of the room and Remiel had sat himself down at a large round wooden table. Jeez lucifer was really reminiscent of his days of King Arthur and castles. The rest of the angels stood waiting at their seats that flanked Remiel, three on each side. Lucifer took the seat at the complete opposite side of the table.

"Shall we begin Brother? We are in a bit of a hurry to get back to heaven." demanded Remiel

"I completely agree with you brother, I too need to attend some pressing matters of my own." lucifer said and glanced at me with the original devilish grin and a wink. I just gave him a frustrated smirk and have a huff. I sat myself down in one of the many chairs from that filled the room. And I sat and I waited, for patience makes whatever you are waiting for, taste so much sweeter.


	5. Chapter 5

I dozed into a light sleep until Lucifer's fist came down hard on the table jolted me out of my haze and I hear him growl in frustration at Remiel.

"Remiel I cannot keep giving you the amount you need every day. My demons will not have it nor will I!" He said with a loud and solid declaration. Now this made my Spidey senses tingle.

"Why not dear brother? It's just a few more, just one or two more, you can spare us that many, can't you?" Remiel replied in a sweet innocent tone and a sickly school girl smile.

"No I cannot Remiel, I will not allow this. What I say is final and you cannot change that." Lucifer's words became deeper in tone and I saw flashes of red in his eye and I….. I almost saw twisted red horns appear out of head. He stands up, clearly agitated resting his knuckles across the table, and Michael stands up as well, throwing his hand to the hilt of my sword and drawing it out. Pointing it directly at lucifer, it shown with white light. Lucifer became even more angered by this gesture. He immitted a low growl in irritation. Michael spoke with a deep almost gravelly voice.

"Calm yourself brother, Hell is not my home but I will move my sword against your throat if it is necessary." Just with him threatening Lucifer and pointing the sword in his direction evoked a low growl from me. The rest of the angles stood up, ready for something to happen all the while Remiel stayed put in his seat with a entertained smile on his face. Who the hell does he think that he can do that. It made me jump from my seat and felt angry at the angel, so angry that I feel like I could take on the whole room with a hand behind my back. My body felt warm, liked molten blood ran through my veins and. Every one turned to me in shock considering I would be the last person to get angry in this situation. And that was when I saw Remiel's face waiver with emotion, he kept his poker face but I saw the fear in his eye for a split second.

"Can you two just cool it?" I said in a malice tone. I stood up straighter with my fists poised for a fight and my body got even hotter, almost like I was covered in flames. Lucifer's eyes go wide and he suddenly drops the temper tantrum and stares. Same goes for Michael, as well as the other angels. They just went still and froze in what seemed like…fear. Is that all I had to do to get these heavenly and devilish men to stop their testosterone, ego filled argument. I let out a breath and relaxed my shoulders.

"Alright love, alright. Just… could you calm down as well and go sit down. Please." He said in a tone like I was an angry wolf that was going to take his head off. He gulped a little but as if I was going to refuse his demand. I gave him a quizzical look and tilted my head in confusion. He smiled and nodded back to my chair. The hell is all this about, they all gave me a hesitant look. So, I just turned around and plopped myself back into the chair and crossed my leg over the other with a huff of air. All the while, they still looked at me almost waiting.

"Well… continue on or whatever." I said in an irritated authoritative tone. And sure enough they tuned back and continued the conversation in a much more calm manner than a few minutes ago. But Remiel continued to stare with intense interest. So I threw my eyes back at him and raised my head a little bit to show I was annoyed with his attention.

"Please brother, if you will. Tell us why you cannot give us more of the dammed souls, they have spent long enough down In Hell to pay for their sins." He asked it as if he already knew the answer to his own question. With a frustrated huff and through his teeth lucifer replied.

"Because I am losing souls here in Hell. And not just escaping but they are gone, as in the soul was eaten and the person becomes a void shell. Not only of their soul but a few body parts as well, they are ripped, torn to pieces."

"This is a simple occurrence, is it not? Demons are known to eat their human slaves, why is this such a problem." Said the angel who carried a giant horn, made out of ivory and gold.

"Because I do not think this is the work of some regular demon Gabriel. I'm finding people, a lot of people, almost going on to the hundredth now. The state these damned people come back in is…is nothing that a simple demon or demons can create. It takes something powerful, and looking for power to devour the soul, and to have it vacate to body completely." The frustration radiated from him and he was embarrassed by it.

"Is this why you have chosen Anastasia to aid you?" Asked Remiel, grinning with victory.

"Yes, her expertise from her previous life is priceless and I believe it can help with the current problem. But I need more time to figure out what is going on Remiel." The humiliation was clear, he was bowing down, submissive in tone, in front of Remiel and asking for his help.

"What if I propose a deal brother?"

"Ah, now you want to make a deal with the Devil. Dangerous business Remiel."

"What if we aid you and Anastasia for a week with this situation. Then you could solve this matter in less time. And for payment of our aid, you will double to amount of souls delivered to heaven for a year. And I'm sure we would all love to get to know and work with Anastasia." He said with as much charm as a girl scout selling cookies, almost made you feel guilty for saying no. I look over to Lucifer and he was already staring at me. I gave him a nod of agreement and he turns back to Remiel. And chewed on his words.

"Alright you have a deal, one week of aid for a doubled amount of souls for a year."

The Angel who holds a large leather bound book walks forth and opens the book and has the agreement all written up on the faded yellow pages. He offers Lucifer and Remiel a dagger and they slice their thumb open and press it to the page. Two bloody thumb prints stain the book, but then they begin to disappear and seep within the fiber of the page. It begins to glow and then it dims down, and there was a satisfied hum from the angel.

"The Book has accepted this agreement"

"It is agreed"

"It is agreed" Lucifer said it in a scowling tone.

"Well then brother, I am over joyed that we could come to an agreement. With the agreement finalized your aid will begin now and end in a weeks' time. One of us will come for one day of the week and stay by your side for the entire time to give our help." said Remiel.

"It's starting now?" Lucifer said in disbelief, and in clear frustration considering he was planning on having me all to himself after this was all said and done.

"Why of course brother, I am an angel of the lord and keep my promises till they have been fulfilled." Remiel smiled as Lucifer seethed with anger. Before he could say anything regretting I interjected.

"Who will be the first angel to aid us today?"

"Ah yes, that will be Michael" announced and brought his arm out to bring him front and center.

"Sorry love, as much as I would love for it to be us, it'll be just you. Michael and I have our own long held personal disagreements towards the other and I rather keep it that way." Eyeing Michaels sword and then looks to me. I gave him the "are you fucking serious, man up you little bitch" look and he quickly added digging his hands in his pockets

"Well I also have other things to attend to in Hell as well, if you don't mind. I am after all Lucifer and there is only one true Devil for all of Hell" With a glittering smile, but that shit is not fooling me, here's a taste of the medicine you're dishing out honey.

"That's a shame, I was really looking forward to spending some personal time with you to get a real handle on this situation. I guess Michael will have to do for now" I walked to the completely sexually oblivious Michael and I smirked at a mouth agape Lucifer. Then Michaels voices rumbled through the air.

"I do believe I will be of some use for the situation in Hell, and will aid if any of the demons provoke or attack Miss Hawthorne with my blade" in a matter of a fact tone.

"Oh, I believe it, and what a mighty big sword you have packed away" The still oblivious Michael replies

"Yes… it is indeed a large sword and can do a fair amount of damage upon the creatures of Hell."

My smirked turned into a full-on smile and I felt like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. I could see the fumes come out of Lucifer's ears all the while he chews on the side of his cheek.

"Well, this is all resolved. We shall return to Heaven dear brother, farewell Michael and may God be with you in this darkest of places." Said Remiel.

"Oh, and I do suggest you start on the east side of Hell. I sense as though it will give you a good start."

And with that they were gone in a flash of blue light and a crack of thunder.


	6. Chapter 6

"Could you excuse us for a minute or two Michael?" said Lucifer in an ever so polite tone, and proceeded to grasp my hand and pull me to out of earshot of the angel, although I doubt he wouldn't hear us, I'm sure he could hear us whisper from across a football field.

"Absolutely brother, but do not waste the precious time Remiel has granted for you."

I could hear lucifer mutter under his breath about, "yeah yeah you great pompous pigeon."

He turned me around and made me face him as he grasped the side of my arms and looked at me dead in the eye.

"What in the fuck was that back there?" he said with a grizzly tone

"What? Are you really bent out of shape about Michael and me? Babe don't worry, he ain't competition"

I could see the tension leave his eyes but his hands stayed were they were.

"As much as I would like to be mad at you for that little act, no love that's not what I'm concerned by."

"Mad? I was hoping to get some punishment after" I said with a toothy smile. Whatever he is worried about, I'm damn sure I can get him un-worried about it.

And with that comment he let go of my arms with a smile, shaking his head and ran his hands down my sides and rested them on my hips and leaned his forehead against mine. He breathed in and looked at me.

"Causing nothing but trouble in my kingdom woman. No, what I wanted to ask was what happened to you back in the library."

"Really? You guys were bickering like children and Michael threatened you. So yeah I…."

"You tried to protect me" he says with a smile

"Yeah"

"Well next time you feel the urge to protect me, just don't look so threatening and terrifying love, you looked like a fucking fire goddess"

"Huh?" I said with a dumb quizzical look.

"Love, you were completely covered in flames" he said with a smile

"I mean I felt ready for a fight, but I didn't feel like I was on fire. You sure you didn't imagine any of that?"

"No, I didn't, and neither did the angels, especially Remiel. And now I think his suspicions he has held abut you are now confirmed."

"Umm Lucifer, what suspicions. I'm just a regular person in Hell that happens to be an assassin."

"From what I saw, and from what I know, he thinks you are the beginning of a new God, or should I say Goddess."

"I'm gonna be God?!" my eyes bugged out and I felt like this giant weight was put onto my shoulders. And with that Lucifer gave out the biggest belly laugh I have ever heard. I checked to see if Michael noticed and he did, and I even saw a small smile, the corners of his mouth turned up.

"No no no Anastasia, there are many Gods within this world and within others. Different gods from different religions and from different times. There are the Norse Gods, the Hindu, Christian, Buddhist, Oriental and Indian Gods as well as many more. When an old God dies, in turn, a new one will be created to keep the balance within the universe."

I pushed my eye brows together and twisted my lips, absorbing all of this new information.

"Love, if you keep doing that your face will be stuck like that forever. But you still look very cute even when you're frustrated." He said with a smile

I gave him a little jab in the stomach which made him rear back laughing, he reaches out and pulls me close and kisses the top of my head.

"My little Godess"

"Little huh.." I said with a pouted lip

"I believe Michael and I have some work to do." I said with a worn out look but an accepting outlook considering Michael is waiting for me.

I gave him a soft confident smile but in my head, I'm freaking the fuck out. How the fuck did I become a new Goddess, how the fucktards did that happen. I thought I was done dishing out justice, I was tired and spent, but the universe obviously didn't think so. I let my guard down letting my face slip, trying to soak in….. all of it, all of the new. And Lucifer stopped smiling, and I saw a look of concern and a deep want. A want to nurture that I have never seen in the eyes of anyone I have ever seen. I could see that he wanted to say something, his lips twitched slightly and he takes a breath in to say something but Michaels voice pierces the silence.

"Lucifer could you please release Miss Hawthorne so we can proceed with the investigation" with an air of irritation but still respectful.

"Duty calls" I said with a huff and looked back to the waiting angel. I swung my head back around and there Lucifer has a drunk gaze looking into my eyes.

"You sure you'll survive with me being gone for so long?" I said with a coy smile.

"Hmmmm you have no idea how much ill long for you my dear. Don't worry love, I will be more than ready when you come back." His eyes were half lidded and his breath was coming in long and heavy pulls washing his scent all over me. My Gods is he intoxicating, he smells like deep rich honey or molasses with cinnamon and cloves and the smoke from a camp fire that's far away on a cold night. I was getting pulled deeper and deeper into his eyes, unable to look away. I shut my eyes, and took a reassuring breath and regained my composure. I stepped out of his embrace and gave him a wink. Turning my back, I could feel his eyes burn into me and I know he is staring at my arse, but I keep waking.

"Well Remiel is annoyingly right on this one. Head to the east side, where the hustlers are. That's where you will find the most unrest, most of the victims came from there." He paused and looks at me.

"Anastasia be careful, the demons that inhabit that area are the worst in Hell." I give him a reassuring nod and I look to Michael.

Michael nods his head and walks over to me.

"Miss Hawthorne may I propose I fly you over, it would be quite a walk and time is of the essence." My stomach dropped….. flying? Why did he have to propose flying?

"Michael it's okay if you call me Anastasia, I'd prefer it." He furrows his eye brows for a second and tilts his head but nods in agreement.

"Ummmm yeah that sounds like a good idea but…." I do agree, it is the most logical solution to travel, but fuck flying over Hell. Honestly had to be my worst nightmare. I could hear Lucifer snickering to the side so I threw him a glance and I'm sure my eyes had a small flicker of flame to them.

"Mate, she's terrified of heights" and Michael looked at me quizzically at me, as though he had never heard of such a thing. But he just gave one of those dumb smiles and holds his arms out as if I was supposed to just jump into them and have him cradle me like a baby.

"Don't worry, I will not drop you Anastastia"

I gave him a raised brow, but he gave a reassuring nod. Well, fuck this, it's not like I can die again right, I am in Hell after all. So, I just walked into his embrace and he held me as if I weigh nothing, I swing my right arm around his neck to get a little more comfortable. He stretches out his wings, sending dust and gravel into the air. The laugh lucifer had going turned to a low growl, no doubt angry about Michaels arms around me. His eyes glazed over with a red haze and his fists were closed, arms at his side in clear annoyance. I gave him a wink and a smile which seemed to tide his anger, but he did not look like a happy camper.

"Ready?" Michael says as he looks towards our destination, searching for the best possible route all the while oblivious to the fuming lucifer.

"Ready as I'll ever be" and with that we rocket into the air.


End file.
